


Take a Bite

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Blaine seduce their sister, Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite

For a while, Rachel thinks it's all in her head, the way they look at her, whisper to each other when they think she isn't looking, Jesse leaning in close to Blaine's ear, _almost_ bordering on seductive.

She wants to say it's weird, but when she gets off just a few weeks later to the thought of her brothers heatedly making out up against a wall, all teeth and tongue and power struggle, lying to herself proves fruitless.

  


&

  
It's Blaine that catches her, and there's a moment that feels suspended in time where she stops, her fingers freezing inside of her as she fights to hold her breath to keep perfectly still and silent. For a second, nothing moves.

The next, he's gone, and Rachel comes harder than ever just thinking of Blaine with his cock in his hand, unable to think of anything but his sister.

  


&

  
"She wants this," Blaine pants into the crook of Jesse's neck, one hand splayed out against the wall right by him, the other slowly cupping his cock through his jeans, teasing, keeping him pinned as Jesse groans. 

"You should have seen the look on her face," he almost purrs against Jesse's skin as his hips buck up against Blaine's hand. "She wants this, I am _telling_ you. She's ready for us now."

There's a long pause, Jesse's head thrumming back against the wall, eyes closed, seeming to consider Blaine's proposition.

Blaine understands his trepidation-- if he's wrong, the consequences could be monumental. Fucking your sister carries a lot of weight with it. They have to be _sure_.

"Tell me again," he whispers as Blaine reaches down to unzip his fly, his hand slipping past the waistband to take his cock in his hand, "what she looked like, getting herself off."

"She didn't move, Jesse. Her fingers were still deep inside her pretty little pussy. Two of them, as far as she could manage. She didn't look scared, or upset, or horrified-- she just stared at me. Like she wanted this as much as we do."

"F-fuck," Jesse moans, and when he comes in his brother's hand, it's all for her.

  


&

  
"Movie night?" Jesse grins over at the two of them from the doorway of Rachel's bedroom as she nods. "I knew we could come up with something--" _PG rated_ , "-- to do while mom and dad are out. You've never seen this movie, right, Rach?" 

"Nope. But I'm sure my brothers have excellent tastes," she beams, curling up in the middle of the bed as Blaine and Jesse sidle up to her, Jesse pressing a fast kiss to her temple.

_Y Tu Mamá También_ was Blaine's idea. Easing her into a movie wouldn't work if it was pornography, sex the primary focal point. But if it was slipped in elsewhere, almost covertly-- and a threesome, no less-- it's subtle, a clever mechanism to make sure their suspicions are correct.

That she _does_ want this.

Rachel shifts uncomfortably already from the start when the two boys are shown having sex with their girlfriends, but it doesn't last nearly long enough to keep her squirming, though Blaine catches Jesse staring between her legs more than once as she shifts her thighs against each other, watching him breathe a little faster.

He's almost tempted to do the same, but he knows-- if they watch Rachel more than the movie, they'll be hard for most of the time, Blaine throwing Jesse a warning look when he catches his wanting gaze over Rachel's hair.

It becomes even more of a problem as the movie progresses, Rachel becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the the woman, Luisa, is shown to have sex with each of the boys. Blaine watches, almost predatory, as Jesse's Adam's apple bobs in his throat as he stares down at her, his right hand slowly drawing circles on her lower back where her tank has ridden up to expose delicious skin neither of them can wait to taste.

There's a soft whimper of a breath that leaves Rachel's mouth when the three title characters begin to dance together, and Jesse nods to Blaine just barely to signal what he's about to do, Blaine's head falling back as he watches their big brother's mouth slip down to lick at her throat, gently nipping the skin.

"J-Jesse, what are you-- mm, oh god!"

Blaine swallows hard for a moment before trailing his hand up her thigh, letting his fingers hover at the edge of her shorts-- the shortest shots in existence, he's fairly certain-- teasing slightly as he dips under the material to caress perfect skin.

Rachel lets out a high-pitched, desperate whine, and Blaine catches her earlobe between his teeth as Jesse's hand runs up her tank to cup her breast with a groan.

"We both know you want this, Rachel. Just as much as we do. I remember the way you looked at me when I caught you with your fingers deep in your cunt," Blaine whispers into her ear, Rachel's eyes fluttering shut as she forgets how to breathe, two skilled fingers having taken to moving just barely over her center to tease. "That was for us, wasn't it? Say it, Rachel."

"Yes!"

  


&

  
She can't believe this is happening, can't believe they're doing this. She thought for so long that she was insane, was making this all up in her head, desperately wishful thinking-- but no one can argue with the fingers playing at her center, the hand claiming her breast. 

Blaine and her are twins, but their connection doesn't feel any stronger than that of her and Jesse-- or the bond between Jesse and Blaine-- and right now, she couldn't be more grateful, here, between the two of them and their hands on her as she moans for them.

"Tell us what you want, Rach," Jesse growls against her neck, fingers tweaking her nipple as he edges closer to her, his erection evident even through his pants, pressing insistently against her thigh.

"Touch me," she whimpers, spreading her legs to them as Jesse tugs up her tank to let her breasts spring free, nipples taut not from cold but arousal. She's wearing far less than they are, but now, with Blaine dipping his fingers into the waistband of her hotpants and panties to drag them down, her mind is decidedly elsewhere.

But then, who can blame her, Blaine taking one of her legs over his shoulder as Jesse moves to join him. It's almost too much, and Rachel finds trouble deciding where to focus her attention before slowly giving in and letting her head fall back, eyes closing in testament to their reverence of her body, the way they're touching her, expertly.

Jesse's fingers are inside of her before she can stop him, and as the two of them watch her face, the way her body seems to undulate and shudder in the wake of them, Rachel can hardly hold herself together.

When she feels a tongue on her, she's certain it must be Blaine, this time. But then her eyes snap open as she feels _two_ , panting more harshly as she drinks in the image of them lapping at her as though dying of thirst, both of them, together.

Rachel comes faster and harder than she has ever before in her life, watching them lick and suck at her between her legs, her hips bucking up, pleading for more.

"J-Jesse! Blaine--!"

"Shhh," Jesse chastises as he slowly pulls his fingers from her dripping cunt, eagerly ridding himself of his sweats and boxer briefs, his cock already leaking precome in anticipation for his little sister's cunt. "Get on all fours, Rachel baby. Want to see your pretty little pussy."

She whimpers desperately for a moment as she watches Blaine likewise take off the rest of his clothes, moving to kneel in front of her as Jesse slips behind her, his hands possessively running over the curve of her ass to slap, once, twice.

Blaine's erection stands proudly tall in front of her, and she blinks up at him as she bites her lip.

"Rachel," Blaine's voice has always been soothing to her, and as he runs his hand through her hair, this time is hardly any different. "Are you still a virgin?"

Rachel swallows hard as she nods up at him, making him nod to Jesse, behind her. "Is there anything you'd like for us to do for you? You can tell us to stop, you know. We don't… have to do this, Rachel."

"No," she whispers softly, slowly shaking her head. "No, I want this. Just--" looking over her shoulder, she nods to Jesse. "Just be careful?"

"Anything," he whispers, his hands slowly stroking her ass. "Anything for my baby sister."

"Do you know how to suck a cock?" Blaine asks softly, and Blaine blushes pink, ducking her head as she nods, embarrassment taking her over. "So we'll start with that."

It does feel natural, and when Blaine moans as her mouth slides down his length to take him as deeply as she can, she knows she's doing it right. Jesse has taken to kissing a soft trail up her spine, his hands coming around to tease at her clit, and she feels herself only getting wetter for the two of them as she whimpers around Blaine.

But his impatience shows when he urges her to take him in deeper, an insistent hand at the back of her head that is turning her on far more than it ought to.

More importantly, Jesse seems to have noticed, his fingers trailing over her, reveling in her dripping for him as she feels wetness trailing down the inside of her thigh, Jesse purring appreciatively against the skin of her back as he dips two fingers inside of her to stretch her some more, ready her for him.

"Rachel? Blaine-- stop for a second."

He tugs her off of him with a soft groan, Rachel feeling Jesse positioning himself at her entrance as she closes her eyes. "Ready?"

Whimpering, she bites her lip with a nod, splaying her legs apart a little further for him to push inside of her.

"Relax, baby. Come on, you can do it." She's trying, really, closing her eyes as Jesse fingers her clit and Blaine leans down to kiss her softly, trying to take the pain away for her as Jesse sheathes himself inside of her fully in one thrust, robbing her of her maidenhood in one go as Blaine kisses away her pained whimpers. It's not nearly as bad as she thought it would be, and when he starts moving, Rachel pushes back against his thrusts with a moan into Blaine's mouth.

She'll get to return to his cock soon enough, she knows, but for now, focusing on her big brother is far more important, his fingers coaxing another orgasm from her as he thrusts harder and faster for a moment with her clenching around him.

"R-Rachel--!"

"Jesse, please!" He's panting harshly as she leans her forehead against Blaine's, the way he's touching her hair to keep her comfortable as their brother fucks her from behind.

He comes inside of her, hard, with a loud groan, Rachel drinking in the feeling of his release throbbing inside of her, her own body clenching willfully to draw out every last bit of what he has to offer her.

"Fuck, Rachel," he groans, pulling out of her and taking the offered tissue from Blaine to clean her off before rounding her, moving to kneel by her side and take her face in his hands to kiss her.

It's a good, proper kiss, the kind you shouldn't have with your big brother and certainly shouldn't enjoy this much, but after what they just did, Rachel has forgotten how to care, has forgotten how not to be in love with the two of them, and she whimpers into his mouth.

"And now you can finish off Blaine, mm? So I won't have to, again?"

Rachel looks horribly sheepish for a moment before Blaine laughs, shrugging lightly. Jesse softly strokes her hair back to hold there, and in that moment, Rachel can't remember the last time she's ever felt this loved, watching him lean in to kiss Blaine before nodding softly to her.

Just then, Rachel understands. No matter how long it took them to get there, no matter the unlikelihood of their finding each other like this, in the way they should never have, she's a part of this now. They love her just as much if not more than each other-- and more importantly, themselves, and the thought that she should ever be apart from them is mortifying.

"Yes," she beams as Jesse holds her hair back, taking her twin brother in hand and sliding her mouth down on top of him. Establishing a fast rhythm just like before, he doesn't take all that long to come inside her mouth, too, Rachel taking a moment in the bathroom to rinse her mouth out.

The movie has finished playing and they've shut the television off by the time she comes back, and when she falls asleep wedged neatly between her two brothers, it feels perfect, everything she could have ever wished for and wanted.


End file.
